Elle & Lui
by lenne-kazama
Summary: Xiaoyu tente depuis quelques mois d'approcher Jin et de lui déclarer son amour, mais il l'ignore, et pire encore, il la considère comme une petite fille inintéressante. C'est le coup de grâce pour la jeune fille, anéantie. Pourtant, la Roue du Destin tou.
1. Une Rencontre Inespérée

**Notes Préliminaires :** _Cette fiction se situe durant la période du Tekken 3, dans un contexte hors-tournoi. Pour les besoins du récit, le personnage de Miharu (première apparition Tekken 4) a été introduit. Xiaoyu a donc seize ans, tout comme Miharu Jin et Hwoarang ont tout les deux dix-neuf ans et Julia dix-huit. J'ai modifié quelques « détails » afin que mon histoire soit plus cohérente. Xiaoyu ne connait pas Heihachi et ne possède donc pas Panda (et puis, se balader avec un animal en voie d'extinction en guise d'animal de compagnie c'est pas très réaliste) elle est habite avec son grand-père Wang Jinrey, qui lui profite de sa retraite au Pays du Soleil Levant. Julia est venue spécialement au Japon pour étudier l'archéologie. Autre précision, dans cette fiction (du moins au début), seuls Jin, Julia, Wang et Hwoarang pratiquent les arts martiaux. Le reste, vous le découvrirez au fil de l'histoire…_

**Chapitre 1 – Une rencontre inespérée**

8h18 Cité Scolaire Mishima.

Xiaoyu venait d'arriver en métro au lycée Mishima, comme à son habitude.

La journée promettait d'être ensoleillée en effet, le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith mais la chaleur était déjà douce et agréable. De plus, c'était la fin de semaine, et cette dernière journée de cours n'était pas trop chargée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ce week-end, sauf peut-être commencer à réviser son contrôle de maths dans deux semaines. Ah, les équations, les fonctions affines et les théorèmes… rien que de penser à ce qu'elle détestait le plus, le visage souriant de la Chinoise s'assombrit un instant, mais sa bonne humeur repris vite le dessus.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée principale de l'établissement et mis les écouteurs de son portable sur ses oreilles. La jeune fille attendait Miharu Hirano, sa meilleure amie et camarade de classe, qui venait au lycée tous les matins en vélo, quelques minutes après elle. Pensive, elle survolait l'horizon ainsi que les autres lycéens qui passaient à côté d'elle. Elle se remémorait son arrivée au Japon il y a presque un an. L'intégration avait été pénible au départ, mais maintenant, la Chinoise s'était très bien accoutumée au mode de vie japonais et s'entendait avec la majorité des élèves.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas longtemps et repéra tout de suite la chevelure rousse de son amie un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea vers elle et se firent la bise pour se saluer. Alors que Miharu demandait à son amie le programme de son week-end, elle que la jeune chinoise retenait son souffle et fixait quelque chose derrière elle. En se retournant, elle vit une limousine noire s'arrêter, et un jeune japonais en descendre. C'était Jin évidemment, l'idole de toutes les lycéennes et étudiantes, conduit au lycée comme à chaque fois, par un chauffeur particulier. Son grand-père, Heihachi Mishima était le dirigeant d'une firme multinationale et possédait une fortune considérable, dont son petit-fils profitait aisément. Habillé de son uniforme, il s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles d'un pas dédaigneux, ce qui fit bondir le cœur de Xiaoyu. Miharu, exaspérée par son amie amoureuse transie du brun ténébreux, se dirigea vers un petit préau, prévu pour ranger les vélos.

- **Jin**, _hurla la jeune Chinoise en accourant vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Un silence. Jin venait de passer sous le nez de la jeune fille sans dire un mot, ni même lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle s'immobilisa, interloquée, et le regarda passer le portail, les yeux embrumés. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle essayait de l'approcher, mais à chaque fois, la jeune brune devait se heurter à l'indifférence glaciale et blessante du Japonais. Les larmes aux yeux, elle commença à sangloter, la tête entre ses mains.

- **Fallait s'y attendre Xiao**, _déclara la jeune rousse en revenant vers son amie. _**Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait te dire bonjour ?**

La Chinoise hocha la tête par la négative, sans pour autant s'arrêter de pleurer.

- **Je voudrais au moins ça**, _bafouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots_. **Mais moi je l'aime…**

En effet, la jeune fille était très éprise du jeune homme depuis le jour de la rentrée scolaire c'est-à-dire depuis bientôt huit mois. Ce jour-là était profondément gravé dans la mémoire de Xiaoyu. Elle l'avait rencontré par hasard en cherchant le bureau du proviseur adjoint. Il l'avait aidé à se repérer dans l'enceinte de la cité scolaire, et s'était montré très attentionné à son égard à son époque rien à voir avec aujourd'hui… A vrai dire, elle savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, mais n'arrivait pas à l'admettre : elle n'était qu'une groupie parmi d'autres…

Cette pensée la rendait triste, mais en se rapprochant de son aimé, elle aurait espéré lui prouver que son amour était sincère, mais Jin était un véritable mur…

Miharu la regardait tristement, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, elle prit son amie par l'épaule.

- **Allez, t'en fait pas,** _dit-elle_ **un jour je suis sûre qu'il te remarquera…**

La Chinoise sécha ses larmes en esquissant un petit sourire, et se laissa entraîner vers le portail par son amie. Elle chassa le Japonais de son esprit malgré-elle et puis la journée ne faisait que commencer, elle avait encore besoin de toute son énergie pour suivre les cours, plutôt que de se torturer pour un garçon qui ne cessait de l'obséder…

La matinée se déroula sans encombre pour les jeune lycéennes. Après deux heures d'anglais et une heure de japonais, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire pour manger ensemble, comme chaque vendredi. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup d'élèves ce jour là, si bien qu'elles n'attendirent pas trop longtemps pour pouvoir se servir et s'assoir à une table isolée. Miharu commença à manger goulument son bol de riz, tandis que Xiaoyu mangeait ses râmen bruyamment. Les cours reprenaient d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, il ne valait mieux pas traîner. Après avoir terminé leur repas, la jeune brune débarrassa les deux plateaux et revint à table en ramenant deux canettes de sodas. La jeune rousse commença à boire, tandis que sa camarade gardait sa canette fermée pressée contre ses lèvres. Il était facile de deviner qu'elle était absorbée dans ses pensées, et il n'était pas difficile non plus de deviner que son sujet de préoccupation était Jin Kazama, le ténébreux qui faisait battre son cœur.

La Chinoise, perdue dans de nombreuses interrogations, fut tout à coup ramené à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner derrière elle. C'était Julia Chang, une camarade de Jin. D'origine amérindienne, elle semblait un peu plus jeune que le Japonais en plus de bien s'entendre avec ce dernier elle étudiait l'archéologie. Si elle était là, l'idole de toutes les filles ne devait pas être loin… Alors que la jeune étudiante se servait un bol de riz, d'autres bruits de pas suivirent. C'était lui. A sa vue, le cœur de Xiaoyu se serra, et ses joues s'enflammèrent instantanément. Dans sa contemplation, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un bruyant soupir d'allégresse était sorti de sa bouche. Il parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Jin. Il foudroya longuement la jeune fille du regard, visiblement excédé par le comportement de sa soupirante. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux d'un air menaçant, ce qui fit trembler de l'intérieur tout les membres de la lycéenne. Julia, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène s'esclaffa.

- **Laisse-là Jin**, _dit-elle en tirant le jeune homme par la manche_. **C'est pas une gamine qui va te pourrir la journée**.

Les paroles de l'Amérindienne blessèrent cruellement la Chinoise. Le regard assassin que le Japonais était un véritable coup de poignard qui entaillait à chaque seconde son cœur. Miharu, choquée par cette attitude, s'avança vers Julia. Elle agissait par pure impulsion, mais aussi en sachant que son amie était en cet instant même profondément bouleversée par la situation.

- **Hey, si t'a un truc à dire à ma copine dis lui franchement** _s'exclama la jeune rousse en colère_.

- **De quoi je me mêle la rouquine**, _la-coupa Jin. _**Allez viens Julia on s'en va on perd notre temps avec ces deux mioches.**

- **Oh mais c'est nous qui allions nous en aller**, _continua de pester Miharu_. **Xiao on s'en va !**

Elle ne laissa pas Xiaoyu répliquer, et la tira par le bras hors du réfectoire, sous les yeux sombres du ténébreux qui décidemment avait décidé de ne pas lâcher le regard de la jeune asiatique, étrangement silencieuse. Ils se regardaient de manière ambiguë… la stupeur et la déception palpables dans le regard de la Chinoise rencontraient le regard dur et froid couleur onyx du Japonais ses sourcils froncés, il toisait sa soupirante avec un mépris certain, quand au reste, il était impénétrable…

La porte claqua, et résonna sèchement dans la pièce où se trouvaient Jin et Julia. Le jeune soupira, exaspéré, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la place où était Miharu.

Les deux amies étaient arrivées dans la cour, et s'isolèrent à l'ombre d'un cerisier. La brune jusque là silencieuse n'arriva plus à cacher ses larmes et s'écroula sur les épaules de la jeune rousse.

- **Il me prends pour une gamine**, _articula péniblement la Chinoise._** Pourquoi, mais pourquoi… ? Haru…**

**- Xiao, **_lui répondit son amie _** on a seize ans, alors c'est un peu normal qu'on soit moins « mature » que lui…**

**- Mais toi tu es mature Haru…**

**- On peut dire ça dans un sens… **

Un silence s'installa brièvement entre les deux camarades.

**- Mais tu sais je t'envie, **_continua Miharu_**. Ca me manque d'être encore une petite fille innocente comme toi.**

**- Tu trouve que je fais « petite fille » ?**

Xiaoyu s'écarta de son amie et plongea son regard rougit par la tristesse dans les yeux pétillants de la rousse, incrédule. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre elle avait pensé un peu fort, et avait toujours pensé qu'avec son caractère infantile et ses couettes, la Chinoise était encore comme une petite enfant découvrant le monde et s'étonnant de tout. Sous le regard accusateur de sa meilleure amie, Miharu resta muette jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant une nouvelle heure de cours retentisse.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit que sa camarade de classe avait déjà tourné les talons, et se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée. Elle devait être profondément vexée, mais la lycéenne ne tenta pas de rattraper son amie. Elle savait que d'ici lundi, tout irai mieux, et que pendant le week-end, les révisions allaient occuper toute ses pensées… c'était à chaque fois pareil…

Profondément contrariée, la Chinoise avait séché les cours tout l'après-midi. En revanche, elle n'était pas restée inactive à se morfondre : pour se changer les idées, elle avait été à son lieu de travail plus tôt. Pour aider son grand-père à la retraite à payer ses frais scolaires, la jeune fille avait décroché un petit boulot dans un fast-food depuis le début de sa scolarité. Malgré les horaires tardifs, le personnel était sympathique avec elle et l'ambiance de travail était bonne.

Elle fut autorisée à faire des heures supplémentaires pour aujourd'hui, car le restaurant était blindé de monde en ce début de week-end.

La journée passa à une vitesse furieuse…

A la fermeture, aux alentours de vingt-trois heure trente, après avoir travaillé toute la journée comme une forcenée, Xiaoyu remit son uniforme d'écolière, et pris la ligne de métro la reconduisant chez elle. La rame était quasi-déserte à cette heure-ci…

Son arrêt sonna, elle descendit. La jeune fille devait encore marcher presque dix minutes avant de rentrer chez son grand-père, et traverser ainsi la moitié du quartier.

Epuisée, elle marchait d'un pas lent. Sa tête était vide de toute pensée, elle dormait littéralement debout, somnolente. Soudain, des bruits sourds la sortirent de son sommeil partiel. Des bruits, semblables à des coups des voix semblables à des acclamations…

Intriguée, la lycéenne se dirigea vers un immeuble à l'aspect insalubre, d'où venait les cris. Visiblement abandonné, l'endroit n'était pas très accueillant. Elle était en face d'une porte craquelée et hésitait à entrer à l'intérieur.

Après une longue inspiration, elle se décida à pousser la porte, mais à peine eut-elle posé la main dessus qu'un bras musclé l'empoigna par la taille. Son cartable tomba au sol.

Elle hurla de toute ses forces et voulu appeler à l'aider, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main lui couvre la bouche, étouffant ainsi ses cris de détresse. Elle était entrain de se faire entraîner dans une sombre ruelle par deux hommes empestant l'alcool d'environ trente ans, armés de couteaux.

La Chinoise tenta de se défendre sans succès en se débattant, elle avait juste réussi à détacher ses cheveux. Les deux hommes étaient plus forts qu'elle… De grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues, elle se sentait perdue. Elle qui avait passé une journée pas si terrible que ça allait passer la pire journée de sa vie. Elle se remémora en accéléré sa journée tandis qu'elle se faisait plaqué contre le mur.

- **T'inquiète pas ma jolie, on va pas te faire de mal**, _déclara d'une voix rauque l'un des deux ivrognes. _**On va juste s'amuser un peu…**

Ils riaient d'un rire moqueur tel des aliénés. Xiaoyu était terrifié, et regardait ses deux ravisseurs avec horreur. L'un sortit un couteau, tandis que l'autre tripotait avidement la cuisse de la jeune fille. Elle tremblait, comme un oiseau blessé et n'osait pas bouger, paralysée par la peur. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda le couteau glisser le long de son cou, de ses seins et de ses cuisses. Puis, elle vit le couteau déchirer doucement son haut d'uniforme une douceur inquiétante, qui fit tomber en lambeau le maillot de la jeune asiatique…

Paniquée, la lycéenne mordit à sang la main de son second ravisseur et cria de toutes ses forces, le visage déformé par l'effroi et le chagrin, alors que le goût amer du sang parvenait sur sa langue. Les cheveux collés sur son visage, elle fermait les yeux, pour ne pas voir directement tous les sévices qu'elle allait subir, lorsque tout à coup, elle sentit l'homme collé contre elle peu de temps auparavant se détacher brusquement d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux roux se battre contre les deux hommes. Il donnait des coups de pieds d'une violence inouïe et d'une rapidité impressionnante. En quelques secondes, les ivrognes étaient étalés au sol, salement amochés. L'homme encore indemne qui avait sauvé la Chinoise s'avança vers elle, en essuyant du revers de sa main du sang glissant sur sa joue. Elle le détailla d'un peu plus près : visiblement d'origine asiatique lui aussi, il devait avoir presque vingt ans et était assez musclé pour un jeune homme habillé comme un voyou, il portait au dessus de sa tête de grosses lunettes de moto.

Une fois près d'elle, il retira sa veste de cuir, et la tendit à Xiaoyu.

- **Ça va tu n'a rien**, _demanda t-il en regardant la jeune fille avec bienveillance. _**C'était vraiment moins une !**

La lycéenne regarda un moment son sauveur, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle prit entre ses mains la veste que l'asiatique lui tendait. Elle tremblait toujours, comme une feuille, puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle se colla contre lui et se mit à pleurer en le remerciant.

- **Vous êtes arrivé à temps**, _répliqua-t-elle dans un sanglot. _**Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me faire plus de mal. Merci, merci beaucoup…**

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et laissa la jeune fille pleurer. Il lui prit le manteau des mains et lui mis sur ses épaules. Puis, il lui caressa les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer. Cette méthode avait l'air de fonctionner puisque la Chinoise cessa de trembler et s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle se dégagea de lui et le regarda après avoir fermé la fermeture de la veste.

- **Vraiment merci… je vous dois vraiment beaucoup…**

- **Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais,** _dit le rouquin à la jeune brune en souriant_. **Je m'appelle Hwoarang. Et toi ?**

**- Ling Xiaoyu, **_répondit-elle._

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, le temps pour les deux jeunes gens de se regarder yeux dans les yeux. Le dénommé Hwoarang fixait les yeux noisettes de Xiaoyu, visiblement attendrit par tant d'innocence. Hwoarang, c'est coréen ça non ? Pas de toute au vu de ses traits…

Alors que la jeune asiatique détournait les yeux, gênée par le regard perçant de son sauveur, et vit son cartable, gisant sur le trottoir un peu plus loin, sur le perron de l'immeuble insalubre qu'elle avait voulu visiter. Elle retourna récupérer ses affaires, suivie de près par le jeune homme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle fouilla son sac, et vérifia que rien n'avait été volé. Une chance pour elle, tout y était même son téléphone portable déchargé. Elle en profita pour ramasser ses chouchous lumineux tombés sur le sol, et les ranger dans son cartable.

- **Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Si tu veux je t'héberge pour cette nuit si tu as peur de rentrer, **_finit par dire Hwoarang en voyant la mine dépitée de la Chinoise._

_- _**Oh non**_, s'écria t-elle. _**Ca serai trop vous enfin trop **_**te**_** demander, **_se reprit-elle._

**- T'inquiète choisi une des deux solutions, ça sera pour me remercier, **_rétorqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille._

Quel étrange garçon… il se montrait très gentil à l'égard de la lycéenne, bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas. Elle en fut touchée et ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque que le Coréen lui adressa une œillade. Elle se sentait quand même terriblement gênée par tant d'attention, mais en même temps, elle avait très peur de rentrer chez son grand-père, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

**- D'accord, je viens chez toi pour cette nuit, mais je voudrais au moins prévenir mon grand-père que…**

Xiaoyu ne savait comment continuer sa phrase elle soupira. Hwoarang la prit par les épaules et commença à marcher en entraînent la jeune fille avec lui.

- **Tu lui diras que t'es chez une copine, **dit-il. **Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas l'inquiéter. Tiens, appelle avec mon portable si tu veux.**

Décidemment, ce garçon l'étonnait de plus en plus. Elle qui n'avait jamais pensé à mentir à son grand-père jusqu'à aujourd'hui, voilà qu'on lui soufflait l'idée de le faire. Mais pour une fois, ce mensonge était justifié…

Il lui tendit son téléphone, mais la lycéenne refusa dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme lui mette dans les mains. Elle composa le numéro et attendit une éventuelle réponse. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle savait que son grand-père l'attendait toujours lorsqu'elle rentrait de son travail, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à décrocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, on décrocha.

**- Allo ? Wang Jinrey à l'appareil.**

**- Grand-Père, c'est moi Xiaoyu, **_dit la jeune fille en prenant une voix enjouée._

**- Xiao ? Où est tu ? Tu devrais être rentrée depuis presque vingt minutes…**

**- Pardon Grand-Père, je sors à peine du travail et avec Miharu nous sommes épuisées **_mentit__la Chinoise._** Je vais dormir chez elle ce soir, alors ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Très bien, mais reviens pour demain-midi, **_ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme._

**- D'accord. Bonne nuit grand-père !**

Le vieil homme souhaita une bonne nuit à sa petite-fille et raccrocha la lycéenne soupira de soulagement en rendant le téléphone à Hwoarang. Il le rangea dans la poche de son jean et commença à marcher.

- **Allez viens**, _dit-il en se retournant vers Xiaoyu. _**J'habite pas très loin.**

Rassurée, elle sourit et suivit le Coréen. Etrangement, la jeune fille se sentait en confiance et en sécurité avec cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans des circonstances inattendues depuis une dizaine de minutes à peine. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait redevable envers lui suite à son sauvetage, et ressentait une sorte d'attirance, ou plutôt de la fascination. C'était assez une rencontre assez soudaine certes, mais Xiaoyu n'en avait que faire si ce jeune garçon n'était pas là, elle aurait vécu des choses horribles, indescriptibles…

Qui était-il réellement ? Elle voulait déjà le connaitre d'avantage, et était impatiente de voir ce que lui réservait l'Avenir, aussi proche soit-il…


	2. Un Nouvel Ami

**Chapitre 2 – Un nouvel ami**

Après quelques minutes de marche, Xiaoyu se trouvait devant un imposant immeuble, à l'opposé de chez son grand-père, dans un quartier jugé assez malfamé. Elle regardait les alentours avec inquiétude : les rues étaient on ne peut plus sombres et désertes. Toutefois, la présence de Hwoarang a côté d'elle la rassurait. N'importe quelle fille censée n'aurait pas suivit un inconnu chez lui après une agression, mais il l'avait sauvé, et la jeune fille était encore naïve du haut de ses seize ans. Mine de rien, elle s'était déjà attaché au Coréen, mais elle avait la peur au ventre à l'idée de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un, surtout un garçon. C'était le premier avec qui elle parlait avec autant de facilité.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'immeuble, et montèrent un étage, puis un autre. Tout deux arrivèrent devant une porte. Le jeune homme tâta les poches de son jean, puis, il se tourna vers la lycéenne en riant.

- **Je crois que c'est toi qui a les clefs**, _dit-il dans un sourire._

Confuse, la jeune Chinoise se mit à rire, alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Elle mis les mains des les poches du blouson en cuir de Hwoarang, et constata avec étonnement que les clefs étaient bel et bien dans la poche droite. Dans l'autre poche, un paquet de cigarettes. Le jeune rouquin souriait, et fixait intensément la jeune fille. Lorsque cette dernière déposa dans la main du Coréen le trousseau de clefs, elle croisa son regard ambré, et sentit le contact léger de ses doigts brûlants sous les siens. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle se sentit rougir et son cœur bondir énergiquement dans sa poitrine. Elle remarqua un sourire se dessiner au coin des lèvres de son bienfaiteur, et son regard attendrit se détourner pour ouvrir la porte. Cette attitude la troubla un peu, mais elle ne se posa aucune autre question, son cœur battait bien trop fort, et cela la déconcertait étrangement.

Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre, et Hwoarang poussa la porte.

- **Bienvenue chez moi**, _s'exclama le Coréen en entrant dans son appartement._

Xiaoyu entra à son tour la porte donnait sur une grande pièce, sans aucun doute le salon. Au fond, une petite pièce : c'était la cuisine, avec une fenêtre sans vitre donnant certainement une vue imprenable sur le salon. Enfin, sur sa gauche, deux portes. Le Coréen lui informa que la première se trouvait être celle de la salle de bain et des toilettes, et la seconde de sa chambre. C'était un petit appartement lumineux et modeste, très bien pour une personne seule. Mais… était-il seul lui ?

Il s'évapora dans sa chambre. La Chinoise posa son cartable près de la porte d'entrée et s'avança dans le salon. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un grand canapé, une table basse et quelques poufs de couleur orange. Juste en face, une télévision, elle avait l'air vieille mais si elle était là, c'est qu'elle devait fonctionner. A quelques pas du canapé se trouvait un petit meuble, sur lequel étaient posé une chaîne hifi, et une quantité impressionnante de disques. La lycéenne en pris quelques uns entre ses mains et fut assez surprise par la discographie très rock-metal de Hwoarang. _Arch Enemy_, _Evanescence,_ _Bullet For My Valentine_, _Within Temptation_ et les _Sex Pistols_. Elle connaissait ces groupes uniquement de noms et elle n'avait jamais écouté un seul morceau de ces groupes. Elle savait que ça devait être bien différent d'_Ayumi Hamasaki_, GACKT, _Kokia_, _BoA_ et _Utada Hikaru_. Elle reposa les CDs à leur place et regarda si elle trouvait un artiste qu'elle connaissait. Elle trouva quelques noms de groupes de Visual Rock, comme _Dir En Grey_ et _Malice Mizer_. Elle en fut rassurée et continua son exploration. La cuisine était assez étroite et ne pouvait pas contenir plus de deux personnes debout. Une petite pile de vaisselle sale trônait dans l'évier, ainsi qu'une poêle graisseuse sur la plaque électrique il y avait également un frigo assez grand, une four à micro-ondes et une petite cafetière. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre américaine, et effectivement, la jeune fille avait une vue sur l'ensemble du séjour. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, mais une silhouette charpentée devant elle l'en empêcha. C'était Hwoarang, revenu avec un t-shirt jaune dans la main.

- **Fais pas attention à tout ce bordel**, _dit en faisant allusion à la cuisine avec un sourire gêné. _**Tiens, je t'ai ramené un de mes hauts il a rétréci au lavage et j'ai pas le courage de le jeter. Je pense que ça devrait t'aller quand même.**

**- Merci, il ne fallait pas **_lui répondit la Chinoise en souriant._

**- Ben tu vas pas garder mon blouson toute la nuit, si ? Je voudrais bien m'en griller une.**

Xiaoyu mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais en déduit qu'il voulait parler des cigarettes. Elle lui tendit le paquet et l'échangea contre le t-shirt que le Coréen lui tendait.

- **Tu n'a qu'à aller te changer dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche,** _lui dit-il en allumant une de ses cigarettes_, **je vais te faire le lit en attendant. Tu n'auras qu'à te servir dans l'armoire à côté de la douche, y a des serviettes.**

La lycéenne hocha la tête et s'exécuta sans dire un mot. A peine entrée dans la salle de bains, elle ferma le verrou de la porte derrière elle. La pièce parfaitement propre et bien rangée aurait pu être d'un blanc clinique si un étrange graffiti ne recouvrait pas le mur en face d'elle. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il représentait, et il était assez insolite dans ce genre d'endroit, mais il donnait une dimension assez futuriste à la salle d'eau. Dans un coin de la pièce, elle remarque un petit meuble, sur lequel était posé une tourne-disque et quelques vieux vinyls. Plutôt étrange…

La jeune fille retira tout ce qui recouvrait son corps et entra dans la douche, après avoir pris le soin de prendre une serviette.

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien elle sortit de la douche une dizaine de minutes plus tard, enveloppée dans sa serviette. La Chinoise s'essuya, et se rhabilla, en mettant le haut que lui avait prêté Hwoarang. Elle l'enfila et constata avec surprise qu'il lui allait assez bien car bien qu'un peu large au niveau de son ventre, il mettait en valeur la poitrine menue de la jeune fille. Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, et remarqua qu'il y avait sur le t-shirt des inscriptions. « _Never Mind The Bollocks. Here's The Sex Pistols_ ». C'était comme la pochette du disque qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle ignorait ce que la phrase voulait dire. Elle chercherai la traduction plus tard. Il fallait croire que le Coréen était un fou de musique, en particulier de ce groupe.

Xiaoyu sortit la salle de bain en prenant sur son épaule le blouson du jeune homme et poussa la porte juste à côté. Elle n'avait pas rattaché ses cheveux, légèrement humides. Le rouquin, qui était entrain de border son lit s'arrêta en voyant son invitée commencer à analyser sa chambre. La chambre était assez grande, assez bien rangée. En face du grand lit un peu vétuste du jeune homme, une imposante armoire décorée de nombreux autocollants de groupes musicaux surplombait les deux asiatiques entre la porte et l'armoire, une grande psyché aux formes futuristes reflétait la fenêtre derrière le lit. Il y avait aussi quelques étagères accrochées aux murs, comportant quelques mangas et d'autres livres. Elle remarqua aussi quelques CD, orphelins de leurs boîtiers d'origines. Puis, dans un coin de la pièce, près de la tête du lit, la Chinoise vit une guitare électrique stylisée, posée sur un socle prévu à cet effet, à côté d'une grosse enceinte.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir admiratif. Son côté enfantin repris rapidement le dessus sur son attitude réservée. Elle se sentait beaucoup à l'aise dans cet environnement étranger.

- **C'est ta guitare,** _demanda la lycéenne à Hwoarang_. **Tu en fait depuis longtemps ?**

**- Je l'ai achetée l'année dernière, **_lui répondit-il._** Je fais de la guitare depuis six ans environ…**

**- Whaooouw ! Tu dois bien te débrouiller alors !**

**- Plutôt ouais, je pense… Je te jouerai un truc si tu veux demain.**

Un sourire joyeux se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur rosée. Hwoarang regardait la jeune fille avec enthousiasme, visiblement ravi de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à son univers. Après avoir sorti une couverture de son armoire, il s'adossa contre le bâti de la porte, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- **Tu es pleine de vie Ling**, _dit-il soudainement, l'air amusé. _**Ça me rappelle quand j'étais gosse… Euh, je peux t'appeler « Ling » ? Ça te dérange pas ?**

Surprise par ces paroles, Xiaoyu se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ces paroles, son grand-père lui avait déjà dit aussi, mais de la part d'un garçon, c'était différent c'était même la première fois. Et puis, il l'avait appelé par son prénom aussi même Miharu ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça…

Elle devint rouge pivoine et eut un petit sourire gêné. La Chinoise sentait à nouveau son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle tenta de reprendre la situation en main pour retrouver son calme.

- **Non, ce n'est pas un problème**, _déclara la lycéenne en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit._

**- Tant mieux, **_répondit-il en baissant la tête quelques instants._** Dis t'a pas peur chez un mec que tu connais pas ? T'as pas peur que je sois comme ces gars qui ont voulu te sauter?**

La question jeta un froid quelques instant, et sema le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune asiatique. Décidemment, le Coréen avait le don pour la mettre à l'aise, mais aussi celui pour renverser la situation comme un château de cartes. Elle baissa la tête, pensive. Elle s'en voulu à elle-même, et se sentit bien bête l'espace d'une seconde, après avoir décortiquée les paroles de son sauveur. Après tout, peut-être qu'il aurait pu la sauver par pur intérêt charnel, et jouer au protecteur jusqu'au moment propice pour profiter des charmes de sa protégée, mais il n'en était rien jusqu'à présent, et pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les occasions qui avaient manquées : la ruelle, la salle de bain, et même encore maintenant, dans la chambre. Mais rien ne se passait. Elle sourit, et leva la tête vers Hwoarang. Il ne la regardait pas, attendant visiblement avec inquiétude la réponse de la jeune fille.

- **Tu serai déjà passé à l'acte je pense,** _rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac._ **Tu m'a même offert l'hospitalité, et tu me traite avec respect alors je sais maintenant que tu ne me fera aucun mal. Mais j'ai l'air bien bête maintenant que tu le dis !**

La lycéenne se mit à rire d'elle-même, et chercha le regard ambré de son interlocuteur, qu'elle ne tarda pas à capter. Il la regardait avec un certain étonnement, puis sourit en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- **Me voilà rassuré**; _souffla le Coréen en se redressant._

Un bref silence s'installa, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se prolonger. Le jeune homme tourna les talons en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il sortit de la pièce après avoir pris le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. La Chinoise était maintenant seule. La fatigue s'empara d'elle soudainement, si bien qu'elle s'écroula à plat ventre sur le lit, dans un soupir. Elle s'endormit quasi-instantanément, sans même se glisser sous les draps.

Pendant ce bref laps de temps, Hwoarang fumait silencieusement une cigarette, avachi sur son canapé, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. La couverture sur les jambes, son regard ambré était fixé sur la porte de sa chambre, où Xiaoyu dormait. Il se remémorait la soirée qu'il venait de passer avant qu'il ne rencontre la jeune fille…

C'était une soirée comme les autres : habité par la rage de vaincre et l'appât du gain, le jeune homme faisait de nombreux combats clandestins, dans un immeuble insalubre. Cette nuit là, il avait remporté pas mal d'argent, près de 81400 yens _(environ 750 euros)__. _Alors qu'il allait engager un autre combat pour augmenter sa cagnotte, le cri aigu de la Chinoise parvint jusqu'à ces oreilles. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un silence s'installa, et la réaction du Coréen avait été immédiate. Sous le nez de tout le monde, il était sortit, et avait planté tout ses potes, ainsi que l'autre gang qui l'avait défié.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui le faisait réagir au quart de tour, c'était de savoir que des imbéciles s'en prenaient à une femme. C'était dans la rue juste en face : deux hommes tentaient de violer une jeune fille. De loin, en croyant que c'était une collégienne, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Hwoarang avait couru comme un forcené vers les deux ivrognes et les avait mis hors d'état de nuire en quelques instants, sans difficulté. Lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers celle qu'il avait sauvé, il fut assez surpris de voir une lycéenne mais n'en avait rien témoigné il avait préféré s'empresser de lui tendre sa veste.

Elle tremblait, comme une fleur vacillant sous un vent violent et glacial…

Paralysée par la peur, elle avait posé sa tête contre son torse et s'était mise à pleurer, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre que le remercier… Elle semblait si fragile sans défenses… Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lui avait mis sa veste sur les épaules, et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il comprenait très bien la réaction de sa nouvelle protégée et se sentit étrangement triste pendant cette étreinte qui avait pourtant rassuré la Chinoise.

Hwoarang écrasa sa cigarette il retira ses lunettes de moto et son t-shirt, faisant alors apparaitre un torse parfaitement sculpté puis, il posa son téléphone portable sur la table en face de lui.

- **C'est qu'une gamine**, _grogna-t-il. _**Putain, mais qu'es-ce qui m'a pris ?**

Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa taille et ferma les yeux, pestant contre lui-même.

Ling Xiaoyu. C'était le seul nom qui hantait son esprit, la seule personne qui habitait la moindre parcelle de son cerveau, le seul visage qui restait gravé dans ses yeux impossible de la ranger dans une pièce de sa boîte crânienne… Cette fille l'intriguait, et c'était à vrai dire la première fois qu'il portait ce genre d'intérêt pour quelqu'un, surtout pour une personne du sexe opposé… Il avait été touché par l'attitude enfantine de la lycéenne, mais aussi par une maturité dissimulée, et son sourire…

C'était peut-être une image assez forte et assez bête à dire, mais le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de le suivre jusqu'à son appartement lui avait retourné les tripes…

Le Coréen finit par s'endormir, dans l'espoir secret qu'il apprendrait à mieux la connaitre.

Le Soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà sur Tokyo il était presque dix heures du matin.

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent doucement dans la chambre de Hwoarang, où dormait Xiaoyu. L'un d'eux caressa son visage, et ses cheveux de jais, afin de la réveiller en douceur.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se dégageant à contre cœur des bras de Morphée. La Chinoise regarda autour d'elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et se rappela dans un sourire qu'elle n'était pas chez son grand-père.

Elle se leva silencieusement et sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit. Dans le salon, elle vit le rouquin endormi profondément sur le canapé, enroulé dans la couverture comme un nem. Le rapprochement intérieur qu'elle venait de faire la fit rire légèrement. Elle ne le réveilla pas, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, décidée à faire la vaisselle en attendant. Bizarrement, dans ce petit appartement qu'elle connaissait depuis même pas douze heures, la jeune fille avait vite trouvées ses marques; son sauveur l'avait décidemment bien mise en confiance.

Elle fit couler de l'eau dans l'évier et commença à nettoyer les différents couverts. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à laver la poêle, elle entendit un grognement sourd provenant du salon et s'interrompit aussitôt. Elle regarda par la fenêtre américaine et vit le Coréen s'étirer sur le canapé, visiblement encore endormi. Il tourna la tête et remarqua la lycéenne le regarder. Il leva la main vers elle en guise de bonjour, et se leva.

- **J'avais carrément oublié que c'était pas confortable**_, grommela Hwoarang avec un petit sourire tout en s'étirant à nouveau._

Xiaoyu se sentit rougir à la vue du torse bombé du jeune asiatique, et détourna les yeux en constatant qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine. Elle retourna près de l'évier et se remis à la tâche qu'elle s'était fixé. Toutefois, elle ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il prenait une brique de lait dans le frigo. Elle avait beau se dire que le jeune homme près d'elle n'était pas aussi mignon que Jin, son regard le dévorait inconsciemment avec avidité et curiosité. Hwoarang sembla le remarquer, et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- **Tu veux un verre de lait**, _demanda le Coréen en refermant d'un coup de coude la porte du frigo._

_- _**Ah euh oui**_, répondit son interlocutrice en détournant le regard. _**Merci…**

La Chinoise venait de poser la poêle propre sur un séchoir, et se préparait à sortir de la cuisine, lorsque tout à coup, elle sentit le Coréen derrière elle, son torse nu collé contre son dos. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir le battement régulier du cœur du jeune homme contre son omoplate et son souffle balayer délicatement son cou. Elle sentit son corps tout entier s'immobiliser, et ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle tandis qu'elle cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter. Elle sentit son bras musclé effleurer son épaule, et vit sa main se tendre vers un petit placard en hauteur, devant elle. Il en sortit un grand verre et un mug, puis se détacha d'elle, afin d'aller à sa droite, là où était la cafetière. La jeune fille sentit ses muscles se détendre, et la vie reprendre en elle, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle le fixa discrètement entrain de préparer son café au lait, mais son regard se voilà rapidement, perdu dans le vague.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'un garçon, et jamais l'un d'eux ne l'avait mis dans des états pareils, à l'exception de Jin.

Mais pourquoi se mettait-elle à comparer Hwoarang et Jin ? Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment mais ils avaient l'air bien différents, et puis elle en voulait au Japonais de l'avoir jugé sur sa seule apparence, alors pourquoi penser à lui dans de telles circonstances ? Elle voulait le mépriser et se mettre en colère après lui si il avait été là, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, et quand bien même, il n'était pas là…

Xiaoyu fit sortie de ses pensées par le Coréen, qui lui tendait son verre de lait. Elle le prit en souriant tristement, et se dirigea vers le salon sans rien ajouter. Il la toisa en levant un sourcil interrogateur, et la suivit une fois son café au lait préparé. Elle s'était assise sur un des poufs face à la table basse, et regardait le verre qu'elle venait de poser. La jeune asiatique était complètement ailleurs.

Le jeune homme posa son mug et s'avachi sur le canapé en soupirant. Il s'alluma une cigarette, prise au préalable dans le paquet sur la table. Il se tourna vers son invitée après l'avoir dévisagé du coin de l'œil pendant quelques instants son air dépité l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

- **Ça ne va pas**, _questionna le jeune homme, cigarette à la bouche._ **T'appréhende de retourner chez ton Grand-Père ? La fumée te dérange ? Tu as mal dormi ?**

Elle sursauta. La voix de Hwoarang avait réussi à faire sortir la jeune fille de son trouble intérieur. Elle n'avait pas mal dormi bien au contraire, et l'odeur âpre de la cigarette ne la dérangeait pas. Elle appréhendait un peu la réaction de son grand-père après avoir découché c'est vrai, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le jeune asiatique torse nu allongé nonchalamment devant elle et qu'elle croisa son regard interrogateur, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et entendit une petite voix résonner dans sa tête qui ne lui disait qu'une seule phrase : _« Il est terriblement Sexy »_. Elle se sentait terriblement gênée mais en même temps tellement attirée… Jamais elle n'avait eut ce genre de pensée sauf peut être envers Jin mais là, c'était carrément autre chose, et cette idée lui martelait littéralement la tête en laissant ses prunelles se perdre sur le torse du Coréen. Cette vue sur le buste de son interlocuteur ne la laissait vraiment pas indifférente. Mais elle n'osait pas lui dire la véritable raison de son égarement…

- **J'ai peur que Grand-Père me bombarde de questions,** _mentit tant bien que mal la jeune lycéenne en reprenant son verre dans sourire._

_-_ **Bha, si tu dis que t'a passé la nuit chez ta copine il devrait rien dire, **_dit-il en se redressant doucement sur le canapé. _**Tu dois rentrer pour midi c'est ça ?**

Alors qu'il prenait sa tasse de café au lait, la jeune fille buvait une gorgée de son verre. Elle lui répondit ensuite positivement à sa question. Pendant quelques secondes, elle envia le calme apparent de Hwoarang. Il était calme et à la fois enjoué, rien à voir avec Jin. Et voilà, elle recommençait à les comparer. La Chinoise se mit une gifle mentale et termina son verre avant de le reposer sur la table.

- **Je pense que c'est le matin et qu'il t'arrivera rien,** _déclara brusquement le Coréen après avoir avalé une gorgée de son café_, **mais tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Ca reste quand même dangereux pour une fille toute seule…**

**- Oui mais, **_s'empressa de répondre Xiaoyu_** il risque de te poser des questions et je ne sais pas si ça lui plairait de me voir accompagné d'un garçon…**

Un petit sourire se dessina aux coins des lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il soufflait un léger nuage de fumée.

**- Si ton Papy est vieux jeu c'est sûr, **_s'exclama le Coréen en ricanant._ **T'inquiète, j'inventerai un truc sur le moment. Je crois qu'improviser c'est ma spécialité.**

La lycéenne le regarda, assez surprise. Qu'es-ce qu'il allait inventer ? Connaissant le sens de l'humour et la spontanéité du jeune homme, il fallait s'attendre à tout, et n'importe quoi. Es-ce qu'il allait faire croire que c'était son petit ami ? Une sonnette d'alarme résonna dans le cerveau de la jeune fille.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que tu diras mais ne dis pas que je suis ta petite amie…**

Elle avait pensé tout haut, et se sentit gênée devant son nouveau protecteur. Elle rougit, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle sentit le regard interrogateur de Hwoarang posé sur elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bondir son cœur de façon irrégulière.

Le jeune homme écrasa sa cigarette et souffla la dernière bouffée de nicotine qui lui restait dans la bouche.

- **C'était pas dans mes intentions,** _répondit le jeune asiatique d'une voix monocorde._

Son invité se calma un peu en entendant ces paroles, et releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle n'était pas assez proche de lui pour voir une faible lueur de tristesse briller au fond des yeux ambrés du Coréen.

**- C'est parce que tu as un mec que tu me demande ça ?** questionna calmement l'homme aux cheveux roux.

Automatiquement, le visage de Jin se dessina dans l'esprit de Xiaoyu. Elle avait beau vouloir l'effacer de sa tête, son profil froid et hautain lui revenait toujours, tout comme la rencontre avec lui au réfectoire il y a bientôt vingt-quatre heures. Elle secoua la tête, les joues en feux.

- **Non, je n'en ai pas**, _répondit-elle avec une profonde tristesse._** J'essaye d'oublier quelqu'un, **_avoua-t-elle finalement._

La lycéenne lui raconta alors inconsciemment du début à la fin sa vie au lycée, qui tournait jusqu'à présent autour du Japonais : tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui, sa rencontre fortuite avec lui, son attitude glaciale et méprisante tout au long de l'année, ainsi que la « dispute » de la veille. Son désir de l'oublier, son image gamine qui lui collait à la peau…

Le Coréen l'écouta d'une oreille attentive sans sourciller en buvant son café et ne la quitta pas des yeux tout au long de son récit.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle soupira, et s'en voulu une fois de plus d'avoir été si naïve en s'emballant de manière aussi rapide. Elle pesta ouvertement contre elle-même, et se replia de nouveau sur elle-même. Hwoarang posa sa tasse désormais vide sur la table basse et se leva.

- **T'as pas à t'en vouloir,** **c'est pas le mec qu'il te faut, **_déclara avec une pointe de colère le rouquin, tout en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille; _**tu sais en général, les petits péteux comme lui ça n'jure que par l'argent, le pouvoir et les nanas superficielles. Les autres qui n'sont pas comme eux, ils en ont rien à foutre. Je peux pas sentir ce genre de personnes…**

Le jeune homme était désormais en face de la jeune fille. Cette dernière détecta sa présence et releva la tête au moment même où il s'accroupissait juste devant elle. Elle se surprit à contempler le torse musclé du Coréen une fois encore, et ne succomba pas plus longtemps à la tentation en se forçant à regarder dans les yeux son sauveur.

- **Je pense que t'es loin d'être ce genre de nana Ling**, _continua-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la Chinoise._** T'es peut-être gamine dans l'attitude, mais pas dans la tête à mon avis.**

Elle fit la moue, et détourna les yeux, visiblement blessée par les paroles du jeune asiatique. Soudain, elle se sentit frissonner en sentant le souffle de Hwoarang près de son oreille et ses doigts entortiller doucement ses cheveux. Comme dans la cuisine, elle sentit ses muscles de contracter, et son cœur cesser tout mouvement alors que ses joues prenaient un teinte rosée. Elle pouvait sentir tout près d'elle l'odeur de sa peau parfumée et se des cheveux, imprégnés par l'odeur de la cigarette.

**- Tu mérite d'être bien plus heureuse que lui, **_finit-il par lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille._

Xiaoyu cru sentir son cœur exploser, et manqua de défaillir si le bras de son interlocuteur ne la soutenait pas fermement. La chaleur présente dans ses joues inonda son visage tout entier, et finit sa course dans le creux de ses reins lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le trouble qu'il avait suscité chez la jeune fille, et tournait les talons en s'étirant de plus belle, mettant cette fois en valeur ses larges épaules.

- **Je vais me doucher,** _dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre_. **Il est déjà dix heures et demie au moins faut qu'on se magne !**

La lycéenne regarda au loin la pendule de la cuisine : dix heures quarante-huit. En effet, il valait mieux ne plus trop s'attarder. Il fallait qu'elle soit revenue à temps chez son grand-père, d'autant plus que le jeune homme en face d'elle la déconcertait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Rien que de le voir aller et venir entre le salon et sa chambre, elle sentait ses yeux se perdre sur son corps finement sculpté, et arrivait non sans mal à s'en défaire. Jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait eu ce genre de comportement, et cela en devenait presque une torture pour elle.

Son supplice prit fin lorsque le Coréen s'enferma dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris des vêtements propres.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, et se leva pour aller chercher son cartable, qu'elle avait laissé près de l'entrée. Elle se rassit sur le pouf et ouvrit son sac. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir son téléphone portable, elle entendit une musique, venant vraisemblablement du vieux tourne-disque de la salle de bains. Elle reconnu sans difficultés un vieux tube du groupe _Depeche Mode _rien à voir avec la discographie qu'elle avait pu voir dans le salon. C'était le morceau « Stripped », qui devait dater du début des années quatre-vingts.

Elle sourit, et sortit son téléphone. Ce dernier s'alluma pour s'éteindre aussitôt elle ne pouvait même pas consulter ses messages et devrait attendre d'être rentrée chez elle pour pouvoir le faire. Elle sortit alors son agenda, et commença à s'organiser dans ses révisions. Elle allait évidemment commencer à réviser pour son contrôle de maths dans deux semaines, mais aussi commencer la rédaction en anglais qu'elle devait rendre en fin de semaine, et terminer les exercices de japonais pour lundi. Elle décida de faire cette dernière tâche maintenant en attendant Hwoarang, histoire d'être plus tranquille pour le week-end. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle termina enfin son exercice, et entendit la musique s'arrêter. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme aux cheveux roux apparu habillé d'un débardeur noir plutôt moulant, ainsi que d'un jean noir délavé et déchiré, serré par une ceinture en forme de cartouchière. La Chinoise regarda à nouveau la pendule il était onze heures pile. Elle songea à reprendre une douche, mais elle pensa qu'elle abuserait de l'hospitalité du Coréen. Tandis qu'elle rangeait son cahier, son sauveur prit le téléphone portable posé sur la table basse et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

- **Tu veux qu'on parte tout de suite**, _demanda-t-il._

_- _**Oui,**_ répondit-elle en hésitant. _**J'aimerai me changer rapidement en fait…**

**- Mouais je comprends. Bon, avant de décoller, je vais te donner mon numéro, si jamais t'a un souci. Vaux mieux que je le fasse maintenant parce que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge. Je peux te le noter quelque part ?**

La remarque de Hwoarang fit rire Xiaoyu, alors qu'elle sortait son agenda et l'ouvrait à la page d'aujourd'hui. Elle s'empressa de sortir un crayon à papier de sa trousse et le tendit à son interlocuteur.

- **Je sais où te trouver aussi**, _ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire._

_- _**C'est pas faux**_, rétorqua-t-il en riant alors qu'il griffonnait les chiffres de son numéro sur la page de l'agenda. _**Faut que tu me donne le tien aussi.**

La jeune fille acquiesça, et rangea le crayon que lui tendait à nouveau le Coréen. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et tapa sur les touches de son appareil le numéro que lui dictait la lycéenne.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens avaient non seulement échangés leurs numéros, mais aussi déserté l'appartement du jeune homme.

Tous deux marchaient tout en discutant de tout et rien vers la maison de la jeune fille, situé à une dizaine de minutes de l'appartement du rouquin.

La Chinoise apprit que son interlocuteur avait dix-neuf ans, et était effectivement d'origine coréenne, comme elle l'avait supposé. Il ne voulait parler ni de la raison de sa venue au Japon, ni sa famille la simple évocation de ces deux choses avait laminé son moral en une seconde. Sans doute que ça devait être un sujet sensible pour lui, si bien que la jeune fille ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet. Elle préféra parler de son apprentissage des arts martiaux, ce qui sembla réanimer le visage de Hwoarang.

Il pratiquait le Tae-Kwon-Do depuis six ans environ, et semblait passionné par les arts martiaux. Sa seconde passion était à n'en pas douter la musique, mais aussi faire du voilier, à la surprise de la lycéenne.

Puis, ce fut à son tour de parler d'elle.

Le Coréen pu apprendre que celle qu'il avait sauvé du viol avait seize ans, d'origine chinoise, comme l'avait laissé deviné son nom. Elle était au Japon pour étudier à la Cité scolaire Mishima depuis presque un an, et vivait chez son grand-père depuis elle s'entendait très bien avec sa mère, mais son père était un homme froid et distant, qui n'avait jamais accordé de temps à sa fille, sous prétexte qu'il aurait voulu un garçon. La loi en Chine au sujet de l'enfant unique était très stricte, et de nombreuses filles étaient abandonnée dès la naissance, mais Xiaoyu s'estimait heureuse d'être là, et gardait le sourire. Elle parla de ses autres passions : la cuisine asiatique, les animaux, et surtout, de manière tout à fait insolite les parcs d'attractions.

Il sourit, visiblement ravi d'avoir partagé ce moment avec la jeune asiatique.

Puis, elle ralentit doucement, et s'arrêta à côté de Hwoarang. Ils étaient arrivés. La bâtisse en face d'eux était d'un style tout à fait traditionnel, et semblait très spacieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- **Merci beaucoup**_, déclara la jeune fille_. **J'espère qu'on se reverra.**

- **T'en fais pas pour ça, **_répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux roux avec un sourire._ **N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de pépin. On est amis maintenant.**

Dans un sourire, elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation, et tourna les talons en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse derrière l'imposante porte de sa maison, et tourna les talons, en sortant nerveusement une cigarette de sa poche. Fébrilement, il la porta à sa bouche et l'alluma en grognant.

- **Je suis un vrai boulet**, _pesta le jeune homme en retournant sur ses pas. _**A moins que…**

La lycéenne venait de rentrer dans sa chambre et s'était empresser de brancher son téléphone portable sur le secteur, près de son lit. Son grand-père s'était absenté, surement pour aller chercher des produits frais permettant de préparer le repas de ce midi. C'était une de ses habitudes du week-end.

La chambre était dans les couleurs rose et blanc, le grand lit était dans un style tout à fait japonais. Partout dans la chambre, il y avait différentes peluches, de toutes tailles, de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. La Chinoise lança son cartable sur le lit et se dirigea vers une grande armoire blanche et en sortit un petit polo vert à rayures blanches, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc évasé. Une fois changée, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, sur lequel elle trouva deux élastiques vert lumineux elle refit ses couettes assez rapidement et se regarda dans le miroir de l'armoire.

Puis, elle se laissa tomber à son tour sur sa couche, tout en se penchant sur son téléphone. Elle sortit de son cartable l'agenda sur lequel était inscrit le numéro de Hwoarang. Elle l'enregistra rapidement dans la mémoire de son portable et effaça d'un coup de gomme le numéro inscrit quelques instants plus tôt.

Tout à coup, le téléphone vibra. C'était un signal de message. Elle prit l'appareil et fut assez surprise de découvrir un SMS du Coréen.

**HWOARANG** (11h28)

_Hey, oublie pas que tu dois me rendre mon tshirt hein ?_

_On peut se voir dans la semaine ?_

Elle sourit en jetant un œil à la chaise de bureau, sur lequel elle avait posé le fameux t-shirt que lui avait prêté son nouvel ami. A l'idée de le revoir, elle sentait son sourire s'élargir, si bien qu'elle lui répondit rapidement.

**LING** (11h30)

_C'est vrai. Pas de problèmes._

_Lundi je termine les cours à 17h tu seras libre ?_

Là non plus la réponse ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent à la lecture du message.

**HWOARANG** (11h32)

_Ouais c'est parfait, ça me va._

_Je t'attendrai devant ton bahut à 17h pétantes !_

Elle se mit à rire. Elle était assez impatiente de le retrouver elle se sentait en totale confiance avec lui, et ce serait une occasion de plus pour le connaître d'avantage. Ca lui changera les idées aussi…

Xiaoyu répondit par un simple « À lundi » au message du rouquin, et reposa le téléphone encore branché sur un coin de son lit, avant de ranger son agenda dans son cartable.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler : la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, ce qui annonçait le retour de son Grand-Père. Elle sortit de sa chambre en fredonnant l'air de « Stripped » et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine pour l'accueillir et préparer le repas.


End file.
